Une journée pas comme les autres
by elo-D
Summary: Après une nuit difficile, Hinata va faire face à quelques difficultés... Et une annonce spéciale ! - KibaHina -


Yop'! Me revoilà... :) Alors, je tiens déjà à dire que pour les quelques personnes qui lisent Save Me One More Time, je vais la continuer. C'est juste que là, j'avais fait un rêve assez bizarre... Et que je devais en faire quelque chose. :) Donc, je l'ai transposé en KibaHina, parce que c'était ce qui collait le mieux. :) Donc... Hm... Je dois avouer que par rapport à mon rêve, j'en ai légèrement rajouté, parce que je me suis réveillée avant la fin. ^^' Je vous préviens aussi que c'est peut-être un peu de l'UA... :)

Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Evidemment.

Je remercie d'avance les quelques personnes qui auront le courage de commenter. :)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'entrainais depuis une heure et demie, et j'étais à bout de souffle. D'habitude, j'arrivais à tenir les deux heures du cours de sport. Normalement, je pouvais continuer sans trop de peine jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la fin du cours. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais bougé toute la nuit dans mon lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il faisait d'abord trop chaud, puis j'avais mal au ventre, puis j'avais froid… Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures avec des interruptions… Ce matin, je n'étais donc pas bien. J'avais besoin d'arrêter, mais la personne en face de moi, elle, se sentait au meilleur de sa forme. Elle ne faiblissait pas, et n'allait certainement pas me faire de cadeau.

_Une __demi-heure, plus qu'une demi-heure…_ Je tentais de me convaincre que tout irait bien. Mais non, ça n'allait pas et ça n'irait pas. Il fallait que je m'arrête. Il fallait que je fasse une pause… Ça ne se voyait donc pas ? Je n'avais pas le courage de hurler pour appeler la prof. Elle était à l'autre bout de la cour, et elle était occupée. J'aurais pu aussi crier juste assez fort pour que Kiba m'entende. Il était mon meilleur ami, et peut-être même plus que cela si j'écoutais mon cœur… Mais il était lui aussi occupé. Je n'aimais pas déranger les gens.

-Tu peux…ralentir…s'il te plaît ? dis-je à mon équipier

Il ne sembla même pas m'entendre… Ça ne m'étonnait pas ! J'étais connue pour ne pas broncher et suivre tout le monde. J'étais aussi réputée pour ma timidité maladive. C'étaient sûrement les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas écouté ce que je lui avais dit. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas remarqué que je lui avais parlé.

La tête se mit à me tourner… J'avais l'impression de chanceler, j'avais peine à me tenir debout. Il n'y avait aucun banc près de moi, et je dû me forcer à rester debout. Je devais tenir… J'eus un premier vertige.

Si Kiba avait été là, ou même Naruto, ils auraient réagi. Mais mon équipier de la matinée ne s'en rendit même pas compte et m'asséna un violent coup dans le ventre. J'étais sensée le parer, j'en étais capable habituellement. N'ayant pas fait preuve d'une quelconque volonté de riposte, son poing me coupa la respiration. Je dus déployer de grands efforts pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Il continua sans se rendre compte de mon état et asséna d'autres coups. Quand il toucha sans le faire exprès mon estomac, la douleur me fit pousser un gémissement presque inaudible. Et je tombais à terre. Je fermais les yeux, à bout de force.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. J'étais allongée complètement à plat, sans aucun coussin, sur un matelas dur. J'étais recouverte d'un fin drap blanc, et je sentis qu'on m'avait enlevé mes chaussures. La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux fut la peinture écaillée du plafond de la pièce. Je n'étais pas souvent venue ici. La plupart du temps, j'accompagnais quelqu'un, ou j'avais un problème minime. Je n'avais jamais perdu connaissance à l'école. Au moment même où je décidai de fermer encore un peu les yeux, une grosse dame s'approcha de moi en hurlant de joie.

-Mais elle est réveillée ! C'est super ! Madame, elle est réveillée !

C'était l'infirmière stagiaire…

-Du calme, tempéra l'infirmière en titre.

Elle s'approcha lentement, plus discrètement que l'autre femme, et me parla d'un ton trop mielleux pour être sincère.

-Ça va mieux ?

Je tournai la tête vers elle et essayai de me relever. A peine avais-je appuyé mes paumes contre le matelas blanc que la jeune femme mis sa main dans mon dos.

-Je vais t'aider.

Elle me poussa vers le haut, et en quelques secondes je fus assise, fixant la fenêtre en face de moi. Il faisait beau. Aussi beau que ce matin, lors de l'entrainement. J'observais les arbres verdoyants de la cour quand la voix perçante de l'infirmière me fit sursauter.

-Si ça va mieux, tu peux retourner en cours !

-Mais, elle n'arrivait même pas à se lever, protesta la stagiaire.

-Elle va bien ! Regardez, elle a repris des couleurs !

La stagiaire n'avait pas l'air convaincue… Et moi non plus. Mais avais-je réellement le choix ? D'un geste de la main, l'infirmière me fit comprendre que je devais me lever. Je me fis doucement glisser du lit, et mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Je tenais à peine debout.

-Vous voyez, c'est bon ! Allez, je te fais un mot et tu retournes en classe.

Je ne savais pas quel cours j'avais. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à monter les escaliers. Mais je voyais que la stagiaire me lançait un regard plaintif. Elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec le choix de sa tutrice. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Malheureusement pour moi ! On me jeta presque dehors, et je dus me faire à l'idée que je finirai la matinée en salle de classe.

Je ne marchais pas droit. Je me tenais aux murs et j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber à chaque pas. Je me trainais littéralement pour arriver à la cage d'escaliers. En voyant toutes ces marches, je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais réussir à tout monter. Je n'avais qu'un seul étage à gravir, mais la tâche me semblait insurmontable… Je me tirais sur la rampe. Monter les genoux ne m'avait jamais semblé si dur. Mais j'allais y arriver. Je n'avais pas le choix. Surtout que l'infirmière avait marqué l'heure de ma sortie sur le papier.

Arrivée à l'étage, je n'avais pas encore fini. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve la classe où j'étais sensée aller. Je regardais à travers chaque vitre sur une porte, jusqu'au moment où j'allais reconnaître quelqu'un de ma classe. Quand j'aperçus le visage d'Ino, je m'approchai de la porte.

J'allais devoir frapper. Et entrer. Sous tous les regards. Je détestais ça, être le centre de l'attention. Mais je n'allais pas avoir le choix. J'allais devoir le faire… J'approchai ma main de la porte, prête à frapper. Je pris une grande inspiration et frappai. J'entendis la voix de la jeune professeure de français qui me dit d'entrer et obéis.

Je m'avançai dans la salle, et la femme me regarda d'un air gentil. Je m'arrêtai devant elle, fixant mes chaussures et n'osant pas affronter les regards.

-Tes camarades m'ont expliqué, lance-t-elle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il reste une place au fond.

Elle pointa la place du doigt et j'allai m'y asseoir rapidement. Je cherchais Kiba du regard, pour me rassurer. Mais je ne le trouvais pas. Je sortis mes affaires pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je devais avoir l'air on ne peut plus naturelle. Je devais avoir l'air sereine. Je devais…

-Voilà, madame !

Kiba venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il tendit des feuilles à notre enseignante et en garda une pour lui.

-Place-toi en face de tes camarades, le pria la professeure, sur l'estrade. Bien. Je distribue les feuilles et tu peux commencer.

Elle passa dans les allées et donna une feuille par élève. Quand elle arriva devant moi, elle me sourit. Je me demandais pourquoi, puis lus le texte. _Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je dois halluciner à cause de ma perte de connaissance… _Je relus plusieurs fois avant de me faire à l'idée. Kiba commença à réciter. Il connaissait son texte par cœur. Il avait dû le préparer à l'avance… Je redoutais le moment où il allait prononcer _la_ phrase. « Je les aime tous, mais une plus que les autres. Je les aime tous, mais pas elle comme les autres. Elle, c'est Hinata. » Le titre du poème ? « De l'amitié à l'amour ». J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il disait. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par sa voix. Cette voix que je connaissais si bien… Ce garçon, que je connaissais si bien… Il m'aimait ?

Il dit enfin les mots que je redoutais. Je n'avais pas peur des sentiments, non, mais j'avais peur car il le faisait en public. Tout le monde nous regardait tour à tour, Kiba et moi. Pour leur échapper, je me mis à fixer Kiba. Mais je n'avais pas l'air fâchée, j'étais juste surprise. Et actuellement, j'avais envie de courir. De courir loin. Au lieu de cela, j'attendis en stressant que la cloche sonne. Il fallait que je respire. Et que je parle à mon meilleur ami… Pouvais-je encore l'appeler comme ça ?

Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, et je fus soulagée quand la sonnerie retentit enfin. Je n'attendis pas que tout le monde sorte. Je savais qu'on allait me poser des questions. Des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas faire face. Toujours chancelante, je me frayai un chemin vers la cour de l'établissement. Je faillis tomber dans les escaliers. La première fois, je m'étais retenue à la rampe. La seconde, un élève inconnu m'avait rattrapée. Arrivée dans la cour, je m'assis à l'endroit où j'allais habituellement avec Kiba. Il me trouverait.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais attendu. Je m'en fichais. Quand Kiba arriva, il était tendu. Je le sentis directement, il n'avait pas la même posture qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'assit.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il

-Oui… Je…

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai gênée… Je n'y avais pas pensé et…

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Si. Vraiment. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être le sujet des attentions… J'ai pas vraiment brillé.

-Non… Mais je… Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais…

-Je t'aime vraiment, Hina.

-Moi…

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

-Kiba.

Il me fixa tendrement, se rendant compte qu'il ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de m'exprimer.

-Kiba, repris-je, je… Je crois que… Je t'aime aussi…

-Oui ?

-Oui.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et on pouvait sentir qu'il respirait la joie.

-Alors… Ça veut dire que…

-Que ?

-Qu'on peut se mettre ensemble ?

Je rougis.

-Oui.

-Génial !

Il me prit dans ses bras, et je reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Je me sentais bien, pour la première fois de la journée. Et c'était on ne peut plus agréable.


End file.
